Words told to the night
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: What could make Lucy lose her smile and shine in her eyes, forcing her to spend her days in the infirmary? Of course an hurt Natsu! But what if Natsu wasnt hurt but unconscious, would it change something? Will he hear the words pronounced in the darkness? NaLu fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, hi. Kaggami-chan here. I suddenly had this urge to write a NaLu fanfic and here is the result XD Hope you guys like it. **

**Not sure if I should let it end like this or continue, so don´t forget to review and comment, I´m truly expecting some comments. **

**Declaimer: I don´t own Fairy Tail, even though I sure wish I did. **

"Hey Natsu, do you remember how we met?" A blond haired girl was sitting on the floor of a white room, laying her head near someone´s hand, smiling gently as she kept talking. The window right next to the bed was opened, letting enter a slight cold breeze, with a happy sun shining to the happiness of birds and people. She sighed as no one answered and closed her chocolate eyes, resting her head. "I do... I remember it very well..." A slight laugh could be heard in the closed room, as the dark door was locked and firmly closed, not allowing anyone in. It was her time to be with him and no one could take it away from her. "I was fascinated by you, you know? Your pink hair, dark eyes... you were different from everything I saw until then and... it fascinated me. Did you really believe I paid for your food just because of that charm...?" Another laugh broke the dead silence and the girl sighed, holding the hand next to her gently. "You were different... and I just wanted to know more. Who are you, from where you came, what were you doing there... and when you said you were looking for a dragon I almost started laughing at your stupidity! After all, who goes looking for a dragon in the middle of a city...?"

Lifting her head gently, she looked at the sleeping boy in front of her, trying to hold her tears. She couldn't cry, not in front of him. His pink haired shone slightly as the light hit it and his eyes were closed, as if he was only sleeping. But Lucy knew better. Natsu wasnt sleeping because he wanted... actually, he was unable to wake up, laying there day after day as a corps. And it all was her fault... If only she was stronger, if only she was braver... he would be still smiling like usual, playing or fighting with Gray or eating with Happy... But no, there he was, laying like a dead man in the infirmary in her place, without talking, moving, without waking up. And there was she, looking at him unable to forgive herself for being weak, totally aware it should be her laying there, not him.

"Lucy-san, you should get going..." a sweet and calm voice caught the blond girls attention as she turned around, seeing a small girl with blue hair, Wendy. She held a key in her right hand and Lucy cursed herself for not looking for it. "The visiting hour is ending in some minutes..." She added, watching as Lucy nodded and turned around to face Natsu once again, still holding his hand. It had been already five days since Team Natsu came back from their mission with an unconscious Natsu and bloody Lucy. Gray and Erza were also wounded, but not as serious as those two. Knowing Natsu was resistant, Wendy tried to focus on Lucy first as she lost a lot of blood, but the girl refused, forcing her to look after Natsu and disappeared to who knows where. It was then when Wendy realized Natsu wasnt sleeping, he was in a coma induced by a spell. She quickly destroyed it but it had already affected Natsu for a while and no one knew when he would wake up. So they transfered him to infirmary, watching him to make sure his health wouldnt be compromised, before focusing on the other two. It was only then when Wendy realized Lucy was gone. At first she wanted to go look for her, but Erza and Master stopped her, saying she needed some time alone. No one knew what happened in that mission but those who there were, Master and Mirajane, but something told her it wasnt good. When Lucy appeared the next day, her eyes lost their sparkle and her wounds disappeared, as if she never had them. Plus, she only stayed in the infirmary near Natsu, watching over him and talking occasionally, without eating or drinking. That Lucy was strange and at the moment she was forced to leave Natsu´s side, she disappeared from the guild.

"Is Lucy-san really alright?" Wendy asked Master who came to see how Natsu was going. He smiled weakly and went inside the room where Lucy was still sitting like a zombie, closing the door after him.

"Lucy, you should stop this. What will Natsu say when he wakes up?" Master asked the girl who ignored him for a while before standing up. "I´ll come tomorrow again." She promised to the sleeping boy and tried to go out, being stopped by Master. "Today, you have to talk to me." He glared at her for a while, angry she was trying to avoid him. He already heard Erza and Gray, so she was the only person left. "I don´t want to..." she finally whispered after a while, sitting down again while keeping her eyes down. "You cant run away forever. What happened to you two?" The blond girl looked at him, opening her mouth for a while before closing it, garbing her hand which started to shake.

"It all started when we picked that job..."

_"Lucy, let´s go on this mission! Let´s go! Let´s go!" Natsu kept yelling at the half dead blond girl who tried to sleep, still ignoring him. It had been half an hour since she left the guild after coming back from a mission, hopping to get some sleep, and what was that idiot doing in her house at two o´clock in the morning? "Lucy!" he cried again right next to her ear and she snapped, pushing him back and standing up with a deadly glare. "How dare you..." she whispered, but she knew he heard it as he stood up. "Don´t be so angry! Let´s do this job!" Still trying to control herself, Lucy pointed at the clock. "It´s time to be sleeping! We just came back from a job! I need sleep!" She shouted without thinking but he only smiled and started begging her again, saying it would be easy and quick. "F-fine..." Lucy finally gave up sitting on her bed, not knowing any other way to shut him up. If only she was as strong as Erza... "The train is tomorrow at six. Erza and Gray also said they were going." Lucy opnened her eyes agnry. Why did he need her if they were coming? But then again, Lucy didnt remember the last time she went to a mission without him or he without her. "Go home Natsu, I want to spend my last hours sleeping..." she begged, laying down and closing her eyes, quickly falling asleep. Natsu would make sure to wake her up. _

_They arrived at the city by seven o´clock, with a unconscious Natsu and a deadly tired Lucy, walking towards the place where they were requested to help. Actually, the mission was quite simple. Clear a house full with bandits. And the pay was reasonable, considering the fact they had to travel to get there. Full of spirit again, Natsu and Lucy were told to clear the right side while Erza and Gray would handle the left, meting inside the house after that. And so they did as they were supposed. _

_At first the mission was going well. The bandits werent powerful and Lucy didnt even need to summon her spirits, as Natsu took care if then all before they or she had the chance to move. "Right side cleared!" Lucy laughed, sighing after that. She really was tired... "Do you think we should go inside?" Asked Lucy but Natsu was already gone, running towards the entrance. "How mature of him..." she thought and went after him, taking her keys to be ready. It didnt matter if she was tired or not, she had to pay attention to what was happening. "Natsu!" Lucy called as she entered the mansion, not seeing him anywhere. He just disappeared as he entered and Lucy found herself wondering if he did it on purpose. But then again, it was Natsu she was taking about. He would be fine. Taking some steps inside, she looked around trying to find something suspicious but the house was empty, what made her feel a little big scared. It shoudlnt be... if the info they got was correct, there was a master mind hidden in the house. Wandering around for a while, Lucy found herself in a small room filled with strange things... _

Lucy stopped, looking at the ground. She didnt know if she was able to continue without breaking down and starting to cry... No, she knew she couldnt do it. The images of what happened next were still in her head, played again and again, giving her nightmares even when she was awake. "What happened next?" Demanded the master, not understanding her eyes. That was the most important part, it would tell him what actually happened. Erza and Gray knew nothing, only that when they arrived to the room a bloody Lucy was crying near an unconscious Natsu, without daring to say anything. "It..." Taking a deep breath, Lucy told herself it would help Natsu and continued.

_Thesmall room was filled with magic circled, patters and weapons, so Lucy didnt dare to walk in, preferring to look at it from afar, knowing nothing good would happen if she came in. "Natsu!" she called again, closing that door and making an mental note to stay away from it. She needed to find Natsu and fast. Starting to run, she finally found him looking at something in the middle of a huge room, but as she tried to approach it a huge fear assaulted her and she fell down, trembling from head to fingers, unable to hold it in. The pressure was too much and she was scared of even standing up. "Na...tsu..." she tried to whisper, looking up to face him, noticing the magic circle and patters around the place he was waking towards. "No.. Natsu..." she whispered again but she knew he couldnt hear her, even with his sensible ears. Actually, she wasnt sure if she even said it. "I need to warn him..." she thought and tried to stand up, but the pressure was back there again and involuntary tears fell down from her eyes. It was too much for her to handle... but she had to! Gathering all her courage and will power, she finally managed to stand up and run forward, hopping to reach him in time as she screamed. "Natsu, no!" He turned around, finally noticing her with a smile as he heard her voice, but it was too late..._

_Falling down again because of the pressure, almost trowing up, Lucy felt terrified as the magic circle shone and activated, enveloping the surprised Natsu. "No, please, Natsu..." she whispered, not knowing what would happen to him. The light disappeared at the same moment the pressure did and Lucy sighed in relief as she saw Natsu standing there, at the same spot she saw him last. "Maybe it didnt work..." she thought and stood up, running towards him with a smile. "Natsu!"_

Once again, Lucy stopped, refusing to talk anymore. She would give him what he wanted, but nothing more than that. "Natsu was actually under a spell. He didnt know who I was and tried to attack me. Somehow, Loke and I managed to put him to sleep and I went to beak the magic circle, which released him... but it wasnt all that happened to him, was it?" Master wondered why she didnt tell more details when he remembered how she appeared, all covered in wounds. What if the one who did it was in reality Natsu when he lost it and she tried to protect him? Knowing Lucy, she sure would do it... But that still didnt answer to the most important question. "You know who was the source of magic of that place?" Lucy nodded, sighing. "The mage was dying, so he thought it would be nice to steal some vitality from others in order to live longer... He died the moment I broke the magic circle." Master nodded and stood up, knowing what he wanted. Lucy was protecting Natsu, the person who hurt her badly. He only hopped Natsu wouldnt remember, because he knew the boy would never forgive himself for hurting her.

"You should rest for a while, Lucy." he finally said as he opened the door. "It wasnt your fault that happened to Natsu. Actually, if it wasnt for you, he would still be that way. Rest a little bit." The girl smiled as he went out and closed the door, asking Wendy to allow her to spend there the night. It would be good for her to spend some time with him without having to worry about the past or future.

As the door closed, Lucy turned around to face the sleeping Natsu, taking his hand once again. "I´m sorry..." she whispered, finally allowing her tears to run down her cheeks. It was night already and even if someone looked at her, they would never see her crying face. "Natsu, you are so stupid, sometimes..."She laughed. "Do you remember the day you caught me when I was falling from the tower. I believed you will be there. I heard your voice and then... my body kind of moved on its own. If it was someone else, I would never do it..." She laughed again and sighed, not even trying to stop her tears. "Natsu, I always wanted to tell you something, but there never was a place or time. I wish I told you no that night. Maybe now you would be still laughing happily as you used to..." Looking at his face, her voice dropped and she smiled a little bit. "I love you."

Natsu was aware he slept for a long time, but somehow there was never a need for him to wake up. Not that he felt tired, but there was something stopping him from waking up and he didnt know what. "Who cares? I want to sleep..." he ended up thinking, allowing his continues to disappear as he fell once more asleep. But he felt something was weird. Why was he sleeping? Why he couldnt wake up? And there was something really important he was forgetting... something too important to be forgotten. "Natsu..." A sweet voice called his attention and he tried to focus on it, in order to figure out who was talking. But it was gone again. "Natsu..." the voice said again and he remembered it was Lucy. Lucy was talking to him, maybe saying something really important, and there he was sleeping like a complete idiot. Wait, did she always do it? When he was knocked out, did she talk to him like that? Trying to wake up, Natsu felt strangely anxious, as if he was about to miss something really important, but his sensitive ears didnt let him down and he heard exactly what he was supposed to. "I love you."

Opening his eyes, he saw a crying Lucy and his first thought was to hug her and ask her what was wrong, when his mind came back to her words and he caught her hand. "Lucy..." he whispered, watching as her face turned from sad to relief and then it became completely red as she realized she jumped to kiss Natsu. It only lasted some seconds, but her lips definitely touched his, before her mind caught up to her actions. Backing away right away, she didnt know what to say or do. Even if he didnt hear what she said before, her action just now made everything pretty clear. "Hi..." she whispered, not sure what to do. He laughed and took her hand, pushing her forward saying "I love you too." Before he kissed her again.


	2. A little promise

**Finally I had time to put this! Part two is up XD **

**Review and comment. The next one should come sooner, but I dont make promises.**

**Declaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail.**

The day quickly came, as if it was expected by something, or someone. In the white infirmary, a blond girl slept near a pink haired guy who started at her with a stupid smile on his face, unable to take his eyes way from her. She was like a goddess, an angel who came to earth for some seconds and was about to disappear. Actually, he didn't care if she was an angel or an devil, he knew he would never let her go, not as long as she allowed him to stay by her side. The events that night still felt like a dream to him, like a sweet and dangerous dream, since he was unsure he really hear that from her lips, he wasn't sure she really kissed him and smiled at him when he kissed her back… If only she woke up and said it again… If only she stayed with him forever, he wouldn't mind continuing dreaming.

"Lucy-san!" A voice called from the other side of the door, trying to open it. "I admit I said you could stay for a little bit longer, but I didn't mean you could sleep here!" The door opened and an angry looking little girl with blue long hair appeared, glaring at something which didn't exist, being caught by surprise it was Natsu who looked at her and not the blond haired girl. "Natsu-san?" She asked, not seeing the person she was supposed to see, before the understanding hit here. Natsu was up. "Natsu-san!" She yelled, smiling brightly. Finally, finally he was awake. "Erza-san, Gray-san! Natsu-san is up!" The little girl screamed again, letting a red haired woman in armor enter along with a dark blue haired man without a shirt, who smiled the moment they saw their pink haired friend. "You idiot! Do you know how worried you made us!" Erza said, approaching him in relief. "You sure did, flame head! We thought Lucy would go scary..." he laughed before shutting up as Erza gave him a glare, no THE glare, not sure if he should run away nor stay there. "Go and call Lucy. She will be happy to see him..." The red haired woman ordered when Gray noticed something big near Natsu, sleeping peacefully despite the noise they were making.

"Hey Natsu, who is that?" Turning around to face the sleeping Lucy, Natsu smiled for a moment when he saw her face before turning back to face his team mates, ending up regretting what he just did when he saw their faces. "Are you cheating on Lucy?" Someone asked but he shook his head quickly, sure Erza would kill him in some seconds. "This is Lucy, Lucy!" he cried, fearing for his life more and more as seconds passed slowly. "Lucy? What is LUCY DOING IN YOUR BED!?" The red haired requip mage yelled, taking her sword out as she glared at her team mate with a murderous intent, giving him seconds to answer before she would attack. "No, you misunderstood!" A scared Natsu yelled back, quickly standing up. At least if he died, Lucy wouldn't have to suffer the same end he did. For a moment, he wondered if she would cry for him… "She just felt asleep near me. That's all! I promise!" He kept screaming, suddenly brought back to reality by a sword near his neck, which shone dangerously as the light hit it.

Slowly, Erza backed down and made her sword disappear, glaring at a laughing Gray for some moments so he would shut up. No one wanted to wake up the sleeping celestial mage, considering her mood and behavior those days. But maybe she would go back to normal after that, since Natsu finally woke up and she had nothing to worry about. "How are you feeling?" She asked as if nothing happened, following the pink haired boy as he sat down on the bed once again, putting the blanket over Lucy with a small smile. Suspicious… his behaviour was suspicious. "Fine, I think… Im not hurt anywhere nor sleepy…"He answered as he looked around for his partner blue cat Happy, wondering were he was. "What do you remember?" Gray asked this time as Wendy disappeared through the door, going to call the master and Mira. Oh, everyone would be so happy Natsu finally woke up.

"Honestly…" Natsu started after pondering for a while "I don´t remember anything… I was walking through the corridor and then… everything went dark." He sighed, feeling there was something really important he was forgetting, but with each try he felt that thing slip away more, disappearing from his reach. "Is that so?" Gray sighed and looked once more at the sleeping girl, noticing her eyes were already wide open, glaring at him and Erza for some reason. Taking one step back, it didn't go unnoticed by everyone else as they followed his gaze, meeting Lucy´s chocolate cold eyes. "Good morning…" Erza whispered, feeling she was just kidding herself. There was no way Lucy would forgive them that quickly, considering how she acted the last couple of days. She was so distant and cold even Gray had hard time talking to her… "Good morning…" She whispered with a sight and smiled a little bit, standing up in a couple of seconds after giving Natsu a quick glance. "I see everyone is awake now… What time it is?" To everyone´s confusion, her kindness was back and her eyes sparkled a little bit, just like it happened before that strange incident.

"Well…"Erza was wondering what to say, still a little bit shaken by her strange humor. "It´s almost ten o´clock…" Gray answered for her, looking back at the door wondering why Wendy was taking so long. But then he remembered. Master and Mira left somewhere that night without saying a word, leaving only a note behind they would come back soon. Sighing, he turned towards the door and headed out. "Its better to let him rest a little bit more…" It was all he said before disappearing, being followed by a confused Erza who close the door after her, thinking Lucy and Natsu had some things to talk about. Well, they sure had. After all, Lucy was the one who got stuck with him and knew was actually happened…

"Good morning, sleep head." Natsu suddenly appeared next to Lucy, hugging her from behind before she would escape or turn around, holding her close to him. "Good morning…" He heard a shy whisper coming from her lips and he wondered whet color was her face at that moment, as he was unable to see her face. Her answer and the fact her body temperature got higher convinced him last night wasn't a dream and he really did hear her say she loved him, gaining a sudden bust of confidence. "Did you sleep well?" He whispered right into her ear and she struggled to get out of his arms, totally and completely embarrassed. "Let me go, idiot!" she ordered but he laughed, just letting her go for a second before he garbed her again and made her turn around, so he could see fer beautiful face and kind eyes which made him fall in love with her at first sight. Honestly, he couldn't take his eyes from her not even for a second, lost in her enigmatic eyes.

"Natsu, let go!" Lucy ordered again bringing Natsu from his dream world, making him smile as he saw she was a little bit embarrassed and tried hard not to look into his eyes. Wanting to see her eyes once again, he lifted her chin forcing her to stare at his eyes, before he grinned like usually and kissed her deeply, not wanting to let her go. She was his! "Natsu baka!" She smiled while hit him, suddenly breaking free from his arms and running towards the other side of the bed, a little bit out of breath by that kiss. Honestly, how did he even know how to kiss? "Maybe he had other girls…" an evil and jealous voice whispered in her mind as Lucy imagined it, not feeling that good about it. What if he did? To her he was her first love, but as she remembered Natsu liked Lisanna before she disappeared… Glaring at him without really noticing, lost in her thought, she didn't prepare herself for being pushed forward by a warm hand that graben hers, falling on top of something a little bit warmer then the hand, without hurting herself by some kind of mirracle. "Hey!" she yelled, glaring even more at the laughing Natsu who wouldn't stop as he remembered the funny face she made when she fell down. "Stop laughing!" She demanded, but her lips curved a little bit, smiling at her stupid love. Honestly, why was he always like that… And there she was actually thinking about something serious… ok, there she was drowning in her jealousy when he did it… Couldn't he be more serious for some seconds?

"Lucy…" He whispered her voice becoming serious all out sudden, not giving her time to prepare herself for what was coming. "What?" Her smile started to die a little bit as her eyes got stolen by his, unable to run away from his gasp. "Do you like me?" He kept whispering and Lucy couldn't help but answer honestly, blushing as she nodded once. "Do you really, really like me?" She nodded again and blushed even more, not getting why he was asking her that. After all, the kiss she gave him the night before was more than a proof of her love. "Do you really, really, really love me?" A little bit irritated, she nodded again not noticing the switch he made, closing her eyes as she hopped to get rid of his hypnotic eyes but no avail, since he forced her to open them with a small nose kiss. "Then do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Shocked and unable to think straight, she nodded once again, wondering when did he even come up with that question. "And will you stay with me tonight again?" At this point she wasn't really thinking, day dreaming about the date she would have the following day, nodding at everything he was saying like a zombie. "Yey!" He suddenly kissed her again and she woke up from shock, not remembering what she promised him. "Wait, what?"

Natsu giggled and hugged her gently, taking in some of her amazing smell while he was at it. "You said you would let me sleep with you in your house tonight." He repeated with a big grin, satisfied by her blushing face. She was so cute he couldn't resist joking with her, able to hear her increasing heart beat as she thought about how she ended up in that mess. Following a conclusion, she started to hit Natsu complaining about using her distraction, there was no need for him to know the real reason; to make her do what he wants. "Hey, hey stop it Luce!" He giggled being followed by her, who managed to get him to let her go, sitting on top of him stomach with an evil face. "I don´t want to! Punishment time…" She joked and leaned forward, wanting to give him a kiss.

"Im telling you he will eat like crazy!" A voice could be heard from outside as someone opened the door, walking in without thinking being followed by Erza. Gray sighed, knowing nothing he would say could help him with that woman, turning around just to freeze just like she did, staring at the strange scenario in from of them. Lucy, they beloved celestial mage, was sitting on top of Natsu, the crazy fire dragon slayer, and she was kissing him, no doubt she was the one kissing, considered the fact she was holding his hands down, with a pretty happy face. The silence went for some seconds before the kissing pair realized they weren't alone in the room nay more, staring surprised and embarrassed at their team mates, before Lucy jumped up, wanting to run away from that room. "Natsu…" an strange Erza whispered before her armor changed, appearing in the air 100 swords pointed at the pink haired boy. "I will kill you for touching Lucy! Die you idiot!"


	3. Girl s Night!

**Im back! Maybe... sorry for making you guys wait so long... My weeks had been terrible... Do you believe I actually nearly killed myself studying for a stupid and irritating test?! A whole week! I´ve been studying a whole week for one stupid test and now I have two more... At least only one important one is left... *sigh* But really, sorry I took so long... But then again, you didnt review! meany -.-**

**Declaimer: I don´t own Fairy Tail or I would know what the hell Natsu is planing... If I had to guess, he will let himself be eaten and then kill the dragin from inside XD**

"I thought I would die..." Natsu whispered as he walked slowly through the streets, holding a blond woman´s hand gently. "So did I." She laughed, remembering when a sword the red haired woman send almost cut Natsu´s head off. For some seconds she thought he would die there, without even having their first date. "That sure was fun.." she laughed, trying to irritate him for some seconds, but all he did was tighten his gasp while his face turned black and Lucy shut up, suddenly worried she might have made him angry. That sure was the last thing she wanted to do, since it had been a while she been near him and talked to him so freely. "Natsu..." she whispered, hopping he would talk to her or at least yell, so she could hear his voice once again. Just the thought of it made her blush, but the again, she had been behaving like that for some time and the stupid big salamander never really noticed her feelings, dense as a rock. Then again, she also didn't notice he liked her... "When did he fall in love with me?" she wondered looking up from the cold dark ground, lost in her thought. He always acted the same when he was with her, talking like normal, behaving like normal... There was one time, about a month ago, when he suddenly entered her room and saw her naked, not blushing a bit. He just stared at her for a while as she grew redder in his place, before she kicked him out of her room and run towards the bathroom, wanting to die from embarrassment. "Stupid Natsu..." she whispered and saw a smile appear on his face as his stupid enchanted hearing managed to pick up what she just said. "Yes, that´s right!" Irritated, Lucy pouted, angry he was ignoring her. "Natsu is stupid, stupid, stupid!"

At that moment, Natsu took his hand away and Lucy froze, worried and scared she really did made him angry and he would leave her alone. "W-what?" Her voice trembled a little bit as she looked at him, seeing that his face was strangely serious and approaching hers. As she closed her eyes, she felt his warm skin near her face, blushing for who knows what reason. "Lucy..." he whispered right into her ear softly and gently, ending up who knows how making her feel even more embarrassed than she already was. "Will it be like this from now on...?" she thought, asking herself that question when Natsu continued, talking even more softly, as if that was possible. "Tomorrow, I´ll come to get you at two." Without any warning, he kissed her cheek and jumped back, in time to avoid a deadly swords that passed the place where his head was just some seconds ago. Lucy, who was kind of lost in her dream world didn't even notice it, still wondering what those words meant. "Wait... What? At two?" As she looked for her pink haired love as she remembered the conversation they had some moment ago, before Erza interrupted them... She did promise his a date, right? Then... The DATE WAS THE NEXT DAY! Suddenly really alarmed, Lucy almost run towards Natsu to tell she was sick or something like that, so she could get at least one day or two to get herself prepared. After all, they just confessed to each other! Ok, sure, they kissed already but... Lucy wasn't sure she was ready to go on a date, she wasn't sure she would know how to behave near him without going crazy... "Don´t worry!" His voice brought her back to the reality as she looked at his eyes and relaxed for a bit. "I´ll take care of you!" He promised with another warm smile, disappearing when another sword almost got him.

Lucy wasn't sure how she managed to open her door and enter her room, she was too distracted thinking about Natsu´s smile to pay attention to something else. And maybe if she did so, she wouldn't be that surprised to find Erza, Mira (who who knows when returned from her small trip) and Cana waiting for her in her room for almost half and hour. Actually, they were there already when Lucy came in, entering through the window like Natsu always did, but the blond girl didn't notice them, taking her pajama with a dreamy look and walking towards the bath, closing the door after her as she prepared for a long and relaxing bath. What was the result? A group of angry girls wanting to rip her skin off searching for some informations.

As Lucy finally noticed them (it took them almost ten more minutes, as Lucy was still in her dream world even after the bath), she couldn't help but get angry at them, irritated they were the one´s who used the window and not the person she was actually expecting. "Wait, what? Are you crazy Lucy?! There is no way he will go to your house again!" She yelled at herself as she prepared to go sleep, unaware of the hungry looks in those girls eyes. "Lucy... what do you think you are doing?" A sweet voice called her attention and as Lucy turned around, she saw Mira looking at her with her most angelic, yet somehow scary smile. "S-sleep...?" Lucy couldn't help but add the question tone to her answer, sure that smile wasn't what it looked like. How many times did Mira smile like that and someone got hurt. "I dont think so, Lucy." Erza and Cana garbed her by her arms and pushed her to the ground where she was forced to sit, being glared at by the three really scary woman. "dont you have something to tell us, Luccyyyy?"Cana started, not even caring about the barrel of wine she brought with her. "There is nothing to tell..." Lucy whispered but then Erza took her hand and fake tears started to appear on her eyes. "How could you Lucy? And I thought we were friends..." For some reason, those tears didnt seem so fake any more and Lucy found herself hopping those three would just stand up and go away, leaving her alone with her fears and dreams.

"So... when did Natsu and you start going out?" Mira went right to the point, not caring if Lucy was feeling shy or not. It had been a while since she tried to hock them up but nothing even seemed to work, as they always reminded as friends. So what she really wanted to know if how they managed to get together, even after all her tries went to waste. "It´s... it´s..." Lucy tried to answer but it was too much! She didn´t know what to say, how to say it nor even why they cared! Sure, maybe Erza had the right to know... after all, she was her team mate and best girl friend, since Natsu always was her best friend, even with his stupid moments. "Oh dont be shy!" Cana laughed like crazy, glaring at her for a while when Mira charged in again. "And don´t lie to us! Tell us everything! We are your friends, aren't we?" The white haired mage made and innocent look as she looked into the celestial mage´s eyes, giving the crying Erza a pitiful look. "Wel..." Ok, maybe they had the right to know... after all, they were her friends and if it was one of them, she sure would like to know who it was and how it happened... But just thinking about it made her blush. "Well..." she started again, receiving a glare from everyone. "Ikingofblureditalloutyesterdayandthenhesaidhelike dmetoo!" She said it so fast no one really got what she said, looking at her for a while before Erza, now completely losing her mind, stood up and garbed a red looking sword. "This one I prepared for the day I finally would fight Natsu seriously... who though that day would come so soon?" She asked, with a strange sparkle in her eyes. "I will castrate him."

"I´ll talk, I´ll talk!" Lucy yelled in frustration, not really wanting Natsu to suffer that face for more then one reason. One, he might really die from it, second, he would run away and never appear again, third... ok, those reasons where enough. "Don´t kill him, ok?" As Erza nodded in agreement, still with a mad look in her eyes, Lucy resigned to her fate. "Actually... It all happened yesterday night... You know Natsu was still sleeping right?" As the girls nodded, Lucy sighed once again. "I too was sure he was sleeping and... I kind of started talking..." A blush appeared on her face and everyone´s eyes sparkled, already on anticipation. "I kind of started talking about things... and it went to the topic of feelings... and I said I liked him..." As she said the last sentence, her voice started to get quieter and quieter, forcing them to listen carefully but even that way they didnt hear what she said. "Could you repeat?" Cana asked but Lucy kept quiet. "Im going to kill him! I promise I will!" As Erza yelled that, Lucy looked up and yelled back. "Ok, ok, I´ll tell everything! I said I liked him! But I was waiting for him to be sleeping I didnt know he would hear me and then... He woke up..." Now Cana and Mira were partying, capable of guessing what happened next. "So cute!" Mira coulnt spot herself from saying, makig Lucy blush even more. "Give us ALL details or I´ll..." "We got it, we got it. You will kill him or castrate him..." Both Lucy and Cana said in unison, sighing loudly. But unlike Cana, who was more interested in Lucy´s love story, the blond girl didnt actually remember what happened next... No, it´s not that she didn't remember, she remembered too well actually... but there was no need for them to know the whole story, was there?

"Well... as you guess he heard me and... he said he liked me too... Tomorrow, he asked me on a date..." Cana was already partying, not really paying attention to Lucy anymore and she drunk her wine, saying she would tell everyone what she just heard. Mira and Erza, on the other hand, were already looking through Lucy´s clothes, trying to guess where that idiot pink head would take their beloved friend on a date. "Hey, don´t touch them!" Lucy tried to make them go away once more but it was useless. "I bet he will take her to some fun place..." Mira guesses, not seeing how Natsu could act romantic and all. "Yea, maybe the amusement park? That would be nice on the first date..."Erza tried to guess too, behaving totally normal. "Hmm... so she acts embarrassed only when it comes to herself..." The blond mage sighed and sat down, wondering if she could fall asleep with those three there. Considering she somehow managed to do it when Natsu and Gray were around, she closed her eyes and laid down, just to be awaken by the Take-Over mage. "I forgot the most important question! From when did you like him?!" Ok, one thing Lucy was sure... that night she wouldnt be able to sleep, no matter how hard she wished for it. "I hope Natsu is having better luck..." Lucy thought as she sat down on the floor, sighing while thinking on how to answer their questions.

**Next one is... Natsu´s turn! Guess you will be there to torture him? Wont tell! XD Yea, I am mean! Don´t forget to review, I am fan of them XD**

**Peace and Love,**

**Kaggami-chan-nin-nin**

**P.S. Im training to be a ninja! XD**


	4. Target: Natsu

**Sorry I took such a while... my school ended but I have exams, so my time is really limited. I will only be able to post the next one after my exams are over, what will be 25... after that I am free... Sorry it will take such a long time, but I promise next one will be much longer then this one... Sorry, once again.**

**Declaimer: I don´t own Fairy Tail**

Leaving behind a cute petrified Lucy, Natsu run towards his own house with a huge grin on his face, already thinking on what he would do the next day. Now that he thought about it, he had no idea where he would take Lucy to and he felt it would be really stupid of him if he went and asked someone after making her promise she would go with him. But her face sure was funny when she realized what she had said, so embarrassed and red even Erza´s hair couldn't compete. Then again, Erza… that girl was too scary! She actually tried to kill him without even asking what was going on! But then again, she always was like that, even when they were just kids. And who knows how many times he almost died because of her? Sure, sure, he had to admit most of time it was his fault, since he never really thought about things before doing them, but was it so difficult not to try and kill him every time he did something stupid, was it?

Sighing, he tried to hurry up, hopping Happy was home, knowing he would love to help him plan his date with Lucy, that is after he stops joking and saying "You liiiiiiiiike her." But as he approached his house, a strange scent made him stop on his track and look around really confused, not getting how could they end up there. "What took you so long? I thought Erza would make sure you couln´t approach her more than 5 meters!" A voice caught his attention and he turned around, forced to face the last person he would like to see at that moment. "Almost. She tried to kill me… Again…" Gray laughed loudly and approached his friend/enemy with a roguish smile, followed by Happy and an orange haired guy who just glared at him silently, not daring to say a word.

"What do you guys want from me?" Natsu went right to the point, not wanting to lose more time. For some reason, he now started to feel really nervous about his next day date, the same one he didn´t even know where it would take place, and as Happy was already there, he had no time to lose. "And here I was thinking you would soften up a bit, lover boy." A fire fist dangerously approached Gray´s face as the ice mage jumped away with a huge grin, knowing how to piss off the flame head. "Clam down, you two." Happy interrupted them, opening the door to their house. "Now, come in…" He was strangely calm and for the first time, he showed no intention on laughing at Natsu. Surprised and a little bit confused, Natsu just followed him, wanting to close the door so no one else could enter, but it was too late as Loke already managed to snuck in and Gray wasn´t that far. Sighing once again, he just entered and closed the door after him, realizing Happy was holding Mira´s pen, the one she used every time there was something she wanted to explain.

"So… what is going on here?" Natsu tried again, standing near the door in case he would have to run away from the bunch, still keeping an eye on Loke. Unlike what people thought, he wasn´t stupid, at least not all the time, and he clearly knew how Loke felt about his Lucy. Only god knows how many times he almost went and killed that bastard, so that he wouldn´t be able to approach her ever again. Sure, sure, he was a celestial mage and there was no way he would be able to kill him for sure, but at least he could make sure Loke never approached her again, especially if he stole the key and dumped it somewhere… As it was said, only god knows how many times Natsu thought about something like that. Not that he hated him (Loke was a pretty funny guy and powerful) but there was no way Natsu wouldn´t feel jealous every time Lucy and Loke fought together or spend some time who knows for what reason… After all, Loke was a love rival and no matter how stupid, lame or Juvia like it sounded, he felt too jealous to think normally.

"Calm down, flame head… We just want to talk to you about some recent… events." Gray´s roguish smile appeared again and Natsu almost punched him, being restrained by a strangely serious Happy. "As Gray said, we came to talk about Lucy. As it came to my ear… you two are dating, right?" One again, Loke glared at Natsu and the last one couln´t help but feel irritated, knowing that guy could go and steal his girlfriend. He had faint in Lucy, but they only started going out now and what if she changed her mind? No, no, no, there was no way he would allow Lucy to leave and trade him for Loke. He would most probably destroy his face and steal her, hiding her in some kind of tower. "What the hell I am thinking?"

He suddenly shouted, only realizing then his thoughts were kind of dark and dangerous. "Who the hell do you think we are to know what you are thinking?" Gray shouted back and sighed, allowing Loke to continue talking. The orange haired boy was already up, walking slowly towards Natsu, who tensed up and got ready to fight. "I won´t interfere with you and Lucy as long, and hear this well, as LONG AS SHE IS HAPPY. If by some chance I find her crying because you hurt her, I will shatter you to pieces and feed some fishes, got it?" Suddenly afraid of the red and dangerous glint in his eyes, Natsu nodded as fast as he could, sure he would remember his words forever. But hey, that were good news. He would never hurt Lucy or allow someone to hurt her, so there was no way that bastard could approach her.

"Now, now, moving to a less creepy subject…" Gray interrupted everyone, noticing Loke wanted to kill that flame freak. "Do you know where you are going to take her?" Blinking a few times, the pink haired dragon slayed thought about his words for a while. "What are you talking about?" Both Loke and Gray smirked, suddenly realized he had no idea where he was going to take her. "How stupid! Asking a girl out without knowing anything? Man, and here I was thinking you were smarter than that, ash brain…" "Second that. How could you ask her out without thinking about it? Honestly, you are worthless." Ignoring what they were saying, he just walked slowly towards his kitchen, wanting to eat something, when a hand stopped him and forced him to turn around, being forced to face Loke´s serious face. "Now, now, it´s time to plan your date." "Hey, it´s my business!" Natsu still tried to resist but there was no escaping as Happy also joined them. "Let´s plan your perfect date!"

**Please review! :)**

**Peace and Love!**

**Kaggami-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im back and Im alive! For now -.- Well, the exams ended and the results will come out at 10 July, so Im free until then. If I fail something, I will have to repeat it -.- So wish me luck and pray, since I have no idea what will come out of my Chemestly and Physics test XD **

**Have fun with this chapter, the other one will come out as soon as I post a new chapt on my other fanfics. Please read and review!**

**Declaimer: I don´t own Fairy Tail! **

The night started to give space to the day, tired of being on the watch, happy it could at last go visit other lands along with the moon as the sleepy sun replaced it. As the lazy burning spear appeared on the sky, the life in Magnolia began fevering again with people waking up to regain their normal life, going to work, playing with friends, etc… everything as usual. Ok, maybe not everything.

In a small apartment near the river, a blond girl with chocolate eyes held a cute dress in her hands looking at it in the mirror, wondering if it was good or not. Irritated the color was too dark; she just threw it towards the huge pill of clothes that laid on the floor, picking another one. That one was better, at least in terms of color, but she would never wear it to go out with him. Once more, she threw it and sighed, realizing she said no to almost all her dresses.

"Why do I even have to do this?!" she yelled at last, sitting down on her messy bed as tears almost came to her eyes. She had woken up at seven-am especially to get ready for her date, took a long relaxing bath, did the hair, added a little bit of make-up, since Natsu didn´t really like when she used too much, but it´s not as if she needed it any way... But only after that she realized she didn´t know what she would wear. In addition, it was almost one o´clock now and she still was not sure what she would wear! "I hate this, hate, hate, hate…!" She yelled once more frustrated, jumping up to check the clothes she still didn´t see, hoping to find something she would like and Natsu too, hopefully. The dress, yes a dress, had to be medium length, have a bright nice color and go well with a brown short coat. Was it too much to ask? Sighing, Lucy picked up a light blue dress and smiled a little bit, since she liked a lot. But then again, would Natsu like it? Especially since it was blue. Throwing it back, she picked the next one when the doorbell ringed. Afraid it was Natsu, she looked at the clock. "It´s too soon…" Walking slowly towards the door trying not to fall down because of the clothes, she opened the door a little bit, wondering whom had the nerve to visit her at such an important hour.

"It´s us!" A well know and feared voice surprised Lucy as she took some steps back, not getting why they had to visit her again. "Did you miss us?" Terrified what those three would do, she tried to close the door but it was too late. Mira, Erza and Cana entered through her door, closing it slowly behind them, holding who knows what it their hands. "You see, Lucy-chan." Stared Mira as the other two quickly picked up all her clothes and threw them at the closet, not caring how they would end up. "We knew you would have hard time choosing what to wear so… we went and chose something for you! Are you happy?"

Lucy wasn´t sure what was more scary, their smiles or the look in their eyes. "I-I was about to choose one…" she still tried to resist but she knew it was worthless. Mira waited too long for them to get together and, knowing that date was somewhat crucial to their relationship, there was no way she would let someone ruin it. Erza and Cana were just helping Mira a little bit, after they made her promise she would not get involved into their love life. "Sorry Lucy." The scarlet beauty still apologized, knowing it was unfair but so was the life. "If I hate it, I will kill you guys…" Lucy warned them as she sat down, letting Mira take care of everything as she closed her eyes and pretended to be a doll, her mind flying towards what would happen next. A date with Natsu… Who would have guesses?

"Natsu, wake up flame brain!" Someone yelled near Natsu´s house, who still slept soundly, not wanting to wake up. Those two kept him up until three am and he needed to sleep, still tired even after sleeping for almost a week. "Can I just kill him? Lucy will cry for a while but she´ll get over it." Loke suggested, walking into the dragon slayer´s house as if it was his own. "No one touches Lucy, got it?!" Yelled a sleepy Natsu, still with his eyes closed and laying down on top of his bed. It wasn´t exactly what he wanted, but there was no way he would be forgiven if he went to Lucy´s house to sleep for a while. Most probably, Erza would kill him, being helped by Loke. "How stupid!" Gray laughed. "Even in sleep he thinks Lucy is his. God, I wonder when she will leave him?" Irritating by the path that strange talk was taking, the half-asleep Natsu stood up, ready to kill Gray. "Go to hell and don´t come back." It was all he said before he almost punched Gray right in the face, stopped by an irritated Happy. "Be quiet!" The exceed shouted, holding a fried pan in his tiny hand. "One more noise and you´ll get with this." He warned them before he flew back to his bed, closing his eyes as he went back to sleep, hopping he would see nice dreams one again.

"That was scary… is he always like this…?" whispered Gray, walking slowly towards the exist dragging a sleepy Natsu with him. "Only when he doesn't get enough sleep. He can be scarier then Erza but every time I say this no one believes in me…" As they went out, Loke and Gray kept dragging him after them until they reached Gray´s house. "Hey. Now that I think about it, where are you dragging me?" Loke just sighed, waiting for Gray to open the door, ordering the pink idiot to go in without making questions. His expression was almost the same Happy had when he woke up, so there was no way Natsu would fight the silent order, wanting to stay alive a little bit more.

"You asking us what we are doing? Don´t you remember about what we talked earlier?" Trying to remember something, Natsu recognized he should have paid a little bit more attention to them, but his mind always went back to that seconds when he woke up and Lucy was there saying she loved him… "Again there he is with that stupid grin of his… Can I just kill him?" Loke almost begged, not caring Lucy would hate him. At least she wouldn't end up with that idiot. "Now, now, Mira told us to have patience. Do you want to perish by her hands? I truly believe she and Erza can kill even a spirit…"

"Mira? What does Mira have to do with this?" From his experience, anything that had to do with Mira was bad news, bad, bad news…. "Oh calm down, flame brain. We just need to make you presentable." Gray sighed, closing the door as he went towards his living room, starting to gather some clothes Mira gave him some minutes ago. God, that woman sure was scary. "Presentable…?"Natsu asked, suddenly understanding what he was talking about. "No way! No, no, no! No way! I won't be playing dolls with you guys." Just when he tried to run away, turning his back to them to open the door, something happened. His feet froze and a rope came out of nowhere, tying his so he wouldn't run away. "Our lives are hanging on this, so be a good dragon and behave, ok?"

The lunchtime went as quickly as it came and in what felt like seconds, the time for the date came. Lucy waited at her room, sitting on her comfortable bed while cursed Mira and the others, irritated what they came up with was actually something she liked. Her hair was pulled into an elegant side point-tail ornamented with clear white flowers, while a nice salmon-pink dress rested on her amazing silhouette, showing all good sides of it. A pair of long beige high heel boots completed the outfit, almost reaching the knees, along with the light brown coat she wanted to use. Moreover, she used a cute necklace with a heart pendant, along with two white bracelets, and carried a beige bag, completing the innocent look Mira came up with. She almost did not use make up, as she asked them, but it was obviously essential to highlight the eyes and put some glitter on the lips. "Perfect." Mira had said before taking a picture, running away before Lucy could catch her and take the camera away. "Have fun at your date."

And there was Lucy now, sitting on top of her bed, trying really hard to calm down and not think that she would go on a date with the person she loved… "You're not helping, Lucy!" she scolded herself and sighed, wishing she could just calm down. After all, she was talking about Natsu. What could he do? "But do you remember that cherry blossom incident? Maybe he will surprise you." A voice from inside her head said, making her even more nervous and embarrassed, as she remembered that day. He sure had an unexpected side to him…

"Lucy!" Jumping from her bed as soon as she heard his voice calling him, Lucy could hear her heart beat like crazy and, knowing he had enchanted ears, she knew he would heart it too for sure. "Now calm down. Everything will be ok…" She thought as she answered him, running down the stairs as fast as she could without falling. One last glance at the mirror to make sure everything was all right, Lucy opened the door with a smile, freezing right there as soon as she saw him. Strangely, he also froze.

His usual outfit was gone (Of course it was gone! There is no way I will allow him to go on a date with that thing on!- Miras comment) and was replaced by something much date-like. Now he wore a white shirt and dark jeans, along with a dark coat that he quickly took off, holding it in one of his hands. Plus, he had white flowers in his hand, just like those Lucy had on her head. Actually, Lucy would love to stare at him a little bit more, but the sight of a red hair woke her up to the reality. "You look good." She said with a smile, moving closer to him as she closed the door. "Y-you too… you look great!" As Natsu said that, Lucy blushed immediately and felt her heart go thousand at hour. Something about his strange smile made her understand she wasn't the only one who knew that.

"So… where are going?" she dared to ask receiving the flowers he gave her with a smile, knowing Mira was involved in that somehow. "Well… I have tickets to the amusement park. Do you mind?" Lucy laughed a little bit, since it was just as they thought it would be. Yet she didn´t mind, knowing it would be funny to go with him there. "Yea sure… wait, what about your motion sickness?" That could be a problem… there were almost no attractions that didn´t require moving. "Taken care of!" He said that so proudly she really wanted to laugh at him. "I asked Wendy to cast Troia on me and make it really powerful, so I won´t ruin your cute dress." As she blushed a little bit, he took her hand and started walking, excited about that day. But then again, who wouldn´t be?

"You seem a little bit tense." He said at one moment and she almost froze, not wanting to tell him what was the problem. He wouldn´t understand that the problem was… him. "Why did you have to go and make him so handsome today Mira?" she asked no one, cursing her heart that didn´t stop betting like crazy. "He will hear, he will hear!" She thought once again and looked down, not wanting to look into his eyes. What if she says that all out loud without noticing. A laugh came from Natsu and she looked up, ending up getting kissed by the pink haired teen. "This will be so embarrassing…" she thought and he smiled, able to hear her irregular heart beat very well. "This will be so funny…" He thought and took her hand once more, walking slowly towards the amusement park.

**Who cares if Natsu is OOC? I don´t , as you can see. XD Review and comment please!**

**Peace and Love**

**Kaggami-chan**

**P.S. I´m lazy... it took me almost whole day to write this... wish me luck :)**


End file.
